Reunion
by Feneris
Summary: Drabble: He smiled as he held her. He could feel the power flowing through her, mixing with the dark taint of both the archdemon and the darkspawn. But she was his daughter, and he could not help but love her.


**I do not own Dragon Age Origins in any way shape or form. This is a work of fanfiction only… please don't sue!**

Reunion

He cannot help but smile as he holds her.

She cannot be more than a month old, yet already he can feel the power thrumming through her. Though she appears human, the ancient power of his elven blood resonates in her, mixing with the wild power of her mother, and the insidious taint of both the archdemon and the darkspawn.

Tainted as she is, she is still his daughter, and he loves her with all his heart. She will grow up to be powerful he knows. Though she may never know it, she has already saved his life once. It is one of the best omens for her future that he can imagine.

He carefully places her back in her cradle, worrying all the while that he may wake her. He has no clue how to deal with children, but he supposes he will have to learn.

"Ensure nothing harms her," he tells his hound.

The mabari immediately straightens up, as if it is addressing the King himself. It parks itself in front of the cradle, its eyes staring straight ahead, its ears focused on both the windows and door.

He does not doubt for a minute that the dog knows the extreme importance of its task. He knows that the hound would sooner die horribly, than fail at its duty. The sheer devotion it shows to him makes him realize exactly why Fereldans love their dogs so much.

In any case, he trusts the hound with his daughter's life, more than he would trust an entire army of knights.

He carefully shuts the door behind him.

She is screaming curses at him, black oaths that promise both pain and suffering. He can see the unbridled hate in her eyes, and yet despite this, he still thinks she is as beautiful as the days when he had first met her. The trickle of blood running down her cheek merely enhances it.

"It is said a mind can only take so much," he mutters as he leans over the fire merrily burning in the fireplace. "Only so much, grief, sorrow, and loss before it breaks, crumbles, and simply falls to pieces."

The chair rocks back and forth with the force of her struggles. But she cannot get out. The ropes are enchanted, laced with lyrium that is suppressing her connection to the Fade. Her vast magical powers are temporarily gone. She cannot blast him with fire, hex him through the Veil, or even turn into a rat and disappear into the grass.

"She's such a pretty girl isn't she? Just like you. I never thought I'd have children you know. When we were young they told us all sorts of things. Some said that as mages we wouldn't have time to raise a family. Some said that magic made us sterile. Some even said that demons would try to posses our children before they were even born. All lies of course, but still I never thought I would ever be a father."

She screams something at him. He doesn't quiet catch it, but he thinks she just compared his mother to a diseased hurlock.

"Sorry about sneaking up on you and clubbing you on the head," he adds. "But I was afraid you'd curse me before I could explain myself. Words cannot say how good it is too see you again Morrigan."

He grabs the iron rod poking out of the fire. The end is shaped into a strange rune and is glowing white with heat.

"Don't worry dear," he murmurs. "I'm not going to kill you. I love you. But the Templars, they don't like mages outside of their influence. They'll try to kill you if they see you. I… I don't think I'd be able to take loosing you again. But they won't, if they know you won't use magic right? I know how to do the Rite of Tranquility. I can do just enough to cut you off from the fade. That way the Templars won't have any reason to kill you."

She freezes the moment he uttered those words. Her heart feels like someone has just stabbed it with an icicle, and her eyes showed nothing but pure fear. She has only felt fear like this once, and that was when she had read Felmeth's Grimoire and had discovered just what her mother had planned for her.

"I'll untie you as soon as I am done," he tells her. "I'm sorry, but this first part is going to hurt."

She screams the moment the lyrium brand touches her skin.

_Authors Note: Jeeze! It really scares me what oozes out of my brain late at night... _

_Just a little drabble about Dragon Age, by no means is it long… but I look forward to what you have to say about it _


End file.
